Caught in your mind
by grapedragon
Summary: The human world is in danger. A group of young people is sent to the Kingdom of Twilight, among them Axel, prince of the human world. But their journey is not an easy one. Main:AkuRoku, also:Demyx/Zexion, Soriku; rated M for violence, later yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The stench was horrible. All you could smell was the odor of blood and raw flesh torn from their rightful owners. It was sickening. Everyone was screaming, running for their lives. But it was useless. No one could escape. This war was by far the worst war they ever witnessed.

A kid was trying to run, to get to the safety of its mother's arms. But there was no mother. There was no safety. Before the kid could run away, a huge being, hidden by the darkness the night provided, took the screaming child and killed it before it could even utter another word. Silent tears run down the child's cheeks.

It is a victim among many others having the same fate. How could this happen? The land was living in peace only a few days ago. Nothing was wrong, nothing out of order.

But now, everything has changed. This was once a village full of lively humans having a good life. Ordinary people never having witnessed the barbarity of war. Never taught how to fight and thus not capable to save their beloved life's or their own for that matter.

It was over before it even begun.

These monsters just came to the village at night and begun to burn down every single house while killing people with an atrocity never experienced by those living here.

They were no humans, that was for sure. They were too strong, too inhumanly brutal to be human beings. They could rip you apart with their bare arms, not even sweating for this effort. Their faces were hidden by shining masks as were their bodies, protected by shining, indestructible armor. They had wings as black as the night. They couldn't be seen in the shadows of the darkness. If you looked closer, their wings resembled the one's bat's have.

They were taller and bigger than any human alive and their mere presence got you to cower in a far, hidden corner, preaching to any god to save your miserable life just this once, in vain.

He run like he had never run before. He felt so damn guilty leaving all those humans behind not trying to help them. But there was no use. They were not able to even scratch the armor of these monsters. He could tell. He tried.

He run in panic as fast as his legs would let him. He had to get to the meeting point where the other's would wait for him. They wouldn't leave him behind, they never would to that. They weren't allowed to. But they wouldn't do it anyway.

His breath was getting short, several wounds gracing his body stung like hell. But he couldn't stop, not now. They got so far....

A roar a few meters behind him made him run even faster, if that was even possible. He was never that much frightened. Never. The guilt was stabbing him horribly. He couldn't help but think that all this was his own fault.

But fault or not, he was the one who had to take care of this, that was for sure. And he would do anything to save his land.

After all, he was the son of the king of this kingdom and so responsible to find a solution, to chase off these bastards who dared to invade this land.

After what seemed like hours he finally reached the borders of the forest where their group should meet. Luckily, there already waited the whole team being sent to investigate the state of their country.

They all looked stressed, some were injured, some just walking around and in circles, a sign of nervousness.

When he came into their focus they all but run over to him, looking if he was alright.

"Your majesty, are you alright? Did something happen to you? Are you injured?"

"Don't worry, I'm alright. We should leave this village as fast as we can. I saw enough."

The group around the young prince nodded, relieved that they could finally leave this hell behind. Their presence wasn't needed anyway, it was far to late when they arrived.

"You heard the prince! Pack your things and let's leave!"

Never in his life did he feel so helpless....

+++++++Two weeks later+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"That's worse than I thought!"

The king was looking at his son and the guards he sent with him. The situation seemed to get worse by each second.

The young prince got up from his kneeling position and stood straight to face his father.

"In our current state, we aren't able to defeat them. They are far to strong for us. On our journey, we couldn't even kill a single one of them, not even _one_."

The prince was angry. Never was their country _so_ helpless. He shook his head, his wild, red mane following each movement. His piercing green eyes were turned into slits, showing off his current rage about the situation. He was a tall, proud person, loved by their people and famous for his strength and kindness, beauty and justice.

"I understand your rage, Axel! But right now, we can do absolutely nothing. As you said, they are far stronger than we are."

A young woman barged into the discussion. She had short blond hair and her face showed the same hate Axel's shows.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing. That's just not my thing. We could form a giant army that would be able to crush these monsters under their feet. We have many talented humans among us which would gladly partake into this war for their country and their families."

The king just shook his head.

"Don't you think I thought about this too? But all our soldiers aren't strong enough. You saw what they are capable of. With two of them, they killed an entire village with hundred inhabitants. With two, Larxene, with TWO!!!"

Axel seemed furious.

"So WHAT? We don't do ANYTHING?"

"That's not what I-"

"Your majesty, if I may interfere!"

A young man with bluish hair came out of the shadows, his hair partially hiding his face, a book in hand.

"Zexion, you may speak!"

"I only see one single solution for our problem."

Axel raced up to him, looking desperately at his old friend.

"So what?"

.........

"We need the help of the Kingdom of Twilight!"

Silence.

"Hahahaha... you got to be kidding! Zexion, why should we ask _these beings_ for help?"

"I'm serious."

Now, it was not only Axel who got furious. Even the king seemed surprised.

"Zexion. We lost contact to this kingdom many centuries ago, long after the Great War. This dispute has never been settled down. They would kill us the moment we crossed their borders-"

Axel cut into his father's speech.

"Not only that. They are monsters themselves. They aren't even human. They are half-animals. We don't even know if they aren't involved into this war so far. We are not going so low as to ask our sworn enemies for help."

Zexion remained calm.

"We have no other choice. Without their strength and their magic, we will be wiped from this world's surface, and you know that."

With this said, he turned to the king himself.

"Your majesty, it's the only way to save our land. It might even be a possibility to straighten out the relations between the Kingdom of Twilight and our kingdom."

Everyone in the room looked anxiously at the king, awaiting his final decision.

"Very well. I will send an ambassador to the capital of the Kingdom of Twilight. It's his task to return with as much help as he can. This is a very important task because you also have to overcome the hate between our people. I already decided who will go."

With these words he turned to his son.

"Axel. Go and save our country. Take only these persons with you you trust the most. Be careful and make me proud. This is our last hope."

++++++++++++++++end prologue+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it!!!!!!!

Chapter 2: Kingdom of Twilight!

" _The conflict between these two races was always present, since the day they were born. There wasn't any real reason for this conflict, they didn't need to have one. The only thing that counted was that they looked different. Humans can't live with differences. That's the way humans think, narrow-minded beings distrustful towards everything they can't explain immediately. What they don't know is immediately a danger. Using magic is considered witchcraft. The humans saw it as their task given from God to wipe out every single being not belonging to humankind. So, they started a war. A war so gruesome that it can never be forgotten. A war that erased many lives, many futures, many generations of noble and honest families being involved in a war not expected at all. A war that's a reminder to all of us, a chapter in our history that can never be forgotten."_

"Ok, that's enough so far, thank you Miss Harada! Sit down please."

A young girl of the age of fifteen sits back down onto her chair, putting down her history textbook from which she read just now.

"So, ladies and gents, what's your opinion to this text. For your information, this text is an extract from a book written by King Ansem I, our very first ruler. I just want to hear what you think about this. Speak openly! Yes, Miss Harada!"

The same girl from before got up, facing her teacher. She had long, blond hair and a petite, fragile stature, though that was no indication to her weakness. Right the contrast. Among her kind, she is a very good magician, better than most of her classmates. On her skin you could see faint, yellow tattoos going up her arms, a sure sign that she is a member of a family full of magicians. Her eyes, a soft blue, met the one's of her teacher.

"I can only agree to what our beloved king said in his text, he speaks out of my mind and that of many others. Humans don't respect our presence. They started a war with no reason whatsoever. Now, we live on separate parts of this world. They stay clear from us and we stay where we are. No conflict, just peace. That's what I think."

With that said, she takes once again her seat.

"Very well. An opinion with profound thinkings. What's with the others? Mr. Almasy, I want to hear your opinion."

Now, it was the turn of a tall boy with short, blond hair. He had a serious air about himself making the other kids respect his mere presence. He comes from a very strong family in this society. In military actions, the Almasy family is one of the leading powers ensuring the safety of the country. In addition to that, the boy belongs to the honorable clan of wolves, one of the most powerful clans in this kingdom. He had pointed, dark grey ears and a tail of he same color showing off his inheritance. A mere glance from him shuts up the entire class which was by now whispering amongst themselves.

"Humiliation. That's what this text tells me. Humans have no right to treat us like trash. They never had this right. This war ended in humiliation for us. We need to retaliate. We need to fight for our self-respect. What we need the most is vengeance!"

After his short but brutal speech, the boy looks back out the window, looking as bored as before.

"Now, I think that these two opinions so far are the most diffused in our country. But as you all know, we are a nation trying to avoid violence in any shape or form-"

"Sir!"

A boy from the back of the classroom stood up, facing his teacher and disrupting his speech about non-violence actions. He wasn't very tall for his age, but that didn't influence his entire outer appearance. He had golden blond hair, swept to one side. The rays of sunshine that shone through the open window were reflected by his hair giving the boy an angelic appearance. He had deep blue eyes that made you quiver when he fixed them on you. His kind face was most of the time overshadowed by a slight frown showing off his discontent in certain situations.

This frown was now placed on his face, betraying his current mood.

"I can't agree with anyone of you. I mean, when was this war? A _thousand_ years ago? Come on! We haven't had contact to these _'humans'_ since this very war and if you ask me,_ that_ is a damn long time, don't you agree? Many generations passed since then, the culprit, the one who started the war, doesn't even live anymore. As far as we know, the humans can now be a kind and peaceful race which could successfully contribute to our everyday life. We just have to make a step forward. To stop being such cowards. This behavior is disgusting."

With a slight huff, the boy sits back down, annoyed with the immediate reactions he got from his classmates.

Everyone got excited, talking aloud to their friends, being shocked by what their friend said. The Almasy boy looked like he wanted to murder something.

"Don't you see the danger these monsters present to us? They are _murderers_, you at least should know that!"

"Don't worry, _Seifer_! I know exactly what happened. But as I said, that was a long time ago! You have to be able to forget the past. You can't live forever in it!"

"With this kind of thinking you will get yourself killed, and you know that. Don't be so careless. Your life is worth so much more."

"It's not like I throw my life away by thinking that it would be good to bury the past. How can an entire society be so fucking stubborn?"

"That's enough, Mr. Hikari! I appreciate your opinion and your effort to create peace among our races. But there is so much more to learn for you. It's not so easy like you think it is."

"But-"

"No, it's enough! We will continue this lesson tomorrow. Just write an essay about King Ansem I and his teachings! Class dismissed!"

Everyone packed their things and left the room, eager to spend the day in freedom and outside of the school grounds. While his classmates scrambled outside as fast as they could, the blond boy took his time, not being in a hurry or at least not wanting to get home so early.

"Roxas, wait!"

Roxas turned his head to the person calling him, Seifer Almasy. They were neither friends, nor enemies. Seifer always tried to get Roxas' attention which obviously Roxas didn't want. He got attention from too many peoples. That was because of his looks but also because of his parents.

Roxas was no ordinary kid. No, he is the son of Cloud, K_ing_ Cloud to be exact. Roxas is next in line to be king. But that would have to wait another few decades. Cloud got to be father at a very tender age. That was because he got seriously sick and there was, at the time, no possible successor. So he and his wife, Queen Aerith, were forced to get a child very soon. The result was not only Roxas. Before him they got their oldest son, Sora Hikari, age 18. He was meant to become king.

Unfortunately, he was never interested in becoming king like his father. He always wanted to join the marine. He was naturally drawn to the sea like a branded fish out of air. He was asucker for adventures. With the birth of his little brother it was decided. When Sora joined the marine, Roxas was chosen to replace his brother's place. He had no word in this. That didn't mean that he didn't try to retaliate. But no luck, he was stuck. He _is _stuck.

So. with him being the future king he had many _good _friends. They all want to benefit from his position and, in addition to that, Roxas is single. And in order to become king he has to have a mate. Not only as king, but in general.

As Seifer, Roxas too belongs to the clan of wolves. On top of his head are fluffy, blond ears and the tips are a little blackish. His tail is also fluffy and feels like silk, nice to the touch. It is in a darker blond than his hair. His long, black clothes hide away the tattoos he has on his pale skin, all in a soft but dark blue, showing that he as well is an excellent magician.

People like himself, half-animal, half-human, are called _shòu._ And of course they have traitsfrom humans and animals. One of the animal traits is the time of heat. When this time comes, they have to find a mate. And shòus only have _one_ mate. _Forever._ So the choice of the mate must be thought very well. Heat comes around the age of 16. Roxas is now 15 years old, his birthday only a few weeks away.

And this fact leads back to the question why Roxas has so many _friends_. Who doesn't want to be the mate of the future king? Right. And Seifer Almasy is one of the possible candidates and preferred by Roxas' parents because of his social background.

This all would be good but unfortunately, Roxas is not interested in the arrogant bastard who has a slightly possessive streak. He also tries to interfere in Roxas' life as if he already is Roxas' mate. Not that he could forbid Roxas what to think and what not...

"Roxas, I said wait!"

"What do you want, Almasy. I don't have time for your sorry ass!"

"Now, now. Don't be so feisty, although I like them feisty...."

"Did you want something? If not, than I'll go. Bye."

Roxas started to turn around when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and forcefully pushed against the nearest wall. Seifer trapped him, his taller and bigger body pressed him successfully against the wall prohibiting a fast escape.

Roxas shuddered when he felt the breath of the taller teen on his face. He normally kept his personal bubble and this closeness made him nervous as hell.

Seifer caressed his sides not caring about the unwillingness of his victim. He leaned further forward whispering into the ear of the young prince.

"Why go so early? We didn't have any time together lately. That's a shame. Don't ya think so too?"

Seifer begun nipping at the soft skin beneath his lips, enjoying the taste and revealing in the shudder of the boy beneath him. His hands trailed down the perfect body of the young heir heading southwards steadily.

Before he could reach his goal, a slightly flustered Roxas pushed him away with all the force he could muster at the given moment.

"Who do you think you are? I could accuse you of sexual harassing! Just stop this nonsense, I don't like you, ok?"

With this said Roxas hastily took his bag and all but run out of the room.

Seifer looked after the young boy, a grim look on his face. After a few seconds he begun to grin deviously, licking his lips.

"Soon, my dear.....!"

++++++++Outside++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Roxas doesn't stop running until he reaches the familiar grounds of his home.

The castle is big. Scratch that, it's huge. It is the symbol for the prosperity of their country. Roxas lived in this thing for nearly 16 years, but even now he often loses himself on his way to his own room. He knew certain paths to reach it, but when he ever took another route he would lose himself endlessly until his older brother Sora would help him back to the entrance.

That didn't mean that Sora didn't get lost himself too!!!!

Rubbing at his neck where Seifer defiled him, Roxas went up the stairs, heading first for the throne room, intent on telling on Seifer. His parents would change their minds when they heard what a pervert Seifer is.

Roxas went along the giant halls decorated with the most expensive things no one ever needed. In his opinion, all these things were only dirt collectors, nothing more.

When he reached the door to the throne room it is already open ajar. Curious he leans forward, trying to catch the conversation being held in there.

"_This.... nothing to do...... with us..... not our war...."_

"_... can't ignore...."_

"_These monsters...... enemies..... own problem....."_

_................_

"Do you want to go in, my prince?"

Roxas squeaked when he heard this voice right behind him and spun around to face the speaker.

"DEMYX! Don't sneak up behind me like that! Do you want to kill me? Damn...."

The person called Demyx just laughed. He was a tall guy with dirty blond hair styled like a mullet mixed with a mohawk. Sounds strange but looks actually kinda nice on him.

"Sorry, but I just had to use this moment. What were you doing anyway?"

"I was eavesdropping on my parents and their counselors. I don't know what it was about. Just heard something about a war!"

"Ah! You didn't hear already? It's all over the town. Newest gossip material!"

"I didn't hear WHAT?"

"The kingdom of the humans was attacked. Gravely! And by a force unknown to everyone but similar to ours. There are many dead people already and the humans don't know anymore what to do."

Roxas looked quite surprised and maybe a little bit frightened.

"Ok, but I don't see why this is one of_ our_ problems. I mean it's you guys who always say that we lead our lives and they lead theirs. That we shouldn't interfere in their life."

"That's still our opinion, but there is one new problem."

"And that is?"

"A few hours ago, they crossed our borders and they are now heading towards the capital. We don't know their intentions. Fact is: after more than thousand years, the enemy returned and is now invading our country!"

With this said, Demyx grabbed hid things and left Roxas behind to ponder about what transpired in their country. Humans entered their kingdom and were now heading towards them. It would only be a few days till they would reach the capital.

Things seemed to get interesting after all....

+++++++++++end chapter 1++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

so, that was it for the first chapter^^ I hope it was good so far XD

thanks for reading!!!!

it would be nice of you to leave a review!!!!! a _little _one????? a _tiny _one?????

just something where I can see if this is good or not, ok????

NEXT TIME: Axel and his friends on their journey through the Kingdom of Twilight!


End file.
